ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners *April 2011: Roads *May 2011: Ancy *June 2011: Omernoy *July 2011: Dave *August 2011: Charbel *September 2011: Brian *October 2011: Bink *November 2011: Redo *December 2011: Subzero *January 2012: Dan *February 2012: Jonathan *March 2012: Solo *April 2012: TIE! Plasma and User:Rob Macaroni ---- Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Sklei Created by AWESOMESAUCE UPCHUCK NORRIS and nominated by AWESOMESAUCE SELF. For #'Sci100' (Wall - Blog - ) 16:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sklei's a great friend, is cool, and has nice ideas. #*I changed my vote because I decided to vote for Cartoon. #'Yes, this guys deserves to win. He's a nice guy , has cool series and is a Upchuck Norris liker. Omniverse is almost here. YAY!' Against # Comments *Please vote for MEH.Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 23:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Cartoon Nominated by Cartoon44, himself in hopes of winning this month's featured user this time. For #Cartoon is nice, he helps around the wiki, and he just all-around deserves this title. PabloDePablo- That's me! *wink* 00:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) #Hes nice and cool, and about 20 other good things. I'm friends with an Enderman. Enderman: I WILL KILL YOU. Me: (runs) 00:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) #Even though Cartoon is not an admin or rollback he is a fun, carring guy. He always contributes to the wiki with his awesome sauce series and stuff and he is always optimistic like when I drew a horrible photo he said it was very good. He deserves to win. User:6jackb/Signature 01:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) #I love RPing on Chat with him, he's a great guy SuperSamurai16 (Wall - Blog - ) 17:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) SuperSamurai16 #He's a nice user and very good friend, he has many good traits and he is an awesome person Three wishes... Number 1, A Real, Working Omnitrix Number Two, To make machines like Gen. Rex 21:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) #He's a pretty cool user My Name Is TRONFAN! BOW TO THE TACO!!!! 21:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) #I know I nominated myself but the guy deserves it more :) Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 07:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) #He is a really cool user, a good friend, has really cool ideas, and .... he's great! Sci100 (Wall - Blog - ) 16:28, April 1, 2012 (UTC) #Let's face it. This guy is awesome, no denying it. No matter what situation, he's theyre for you. He's one of the friends who almost NEVER let you down, and is always there when you need to talk. He's probally one of my best friends on the wiki, and I really hope he wins. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 19:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) #hez so awesome! :D SubZero309 (Wall - Blog - ) Against # Comments *I think Cartoon's already got this in the bag Three wishes... Number 1, A Real, Working Omnitrix Number Two, To make machines like Gen. Rex 20:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Batking30 I vote for him because he is fun and jolly inside... He is also helpful and kind to every user here... unless they did something to tick him off like destroy the whole universe or sell a Destruction Gun and aim to conquer the world... Anyway, fun and jolly guy. He's like Father Christmas, but a Ben 10 fan... Oh, and he was nominated by me Poptropica123123 I vote for him because he is reall y a nice guy and has a wonderfull art service in which he regularly makes the users requests Ultimatrix99 (Wall - Blog - ) 18:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC)ultimatrix99 For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Paperluigi ttyd Created by Weapon X and nominated by the person who is nominated. For # Against # Comments *I ran two months ago (maybe it was three) and didn't get one vote. Hopefully I get one vote :) You mean Obi Wan never told you that I AM YOUR FATHER! 11:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry man, I would vote you, but Cartoon is a REALLY good friend (and never reported me and almost got me banned) and Cartoon has never let me down or anything. Next time i'll vote you, for sure, though! I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 19:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Name Created by (creator) and nominated by (bvcbn). For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Name Created by (creator) and nominated by (your username). For # Against # Comments * Category:Others